amberstar's journey
by amberleafisfantastic
Summary: amberkit is born into riverclan this is about her journey to become leader. sorry im not verry good at summaries and this is my 1st story so sorry if it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 apprentice

"amberkit come here I need to get you ready for your apprentice ceremony" my mom,willowflower called. I darted over to her excited to almost be an apprentice my sisters aquakit and sagekit looked nervous but my brother stonekit looked fearless. My best friend is swiftkit her and her siblings were also becoming apprentices today too her sisters moonkit and rosekit looked as lovely as ever her brother rockkit looked even more handsome than I remembered. I was looking at rockkit when I heard darkstar call "all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" as everyone gathered darkstar began to speak "as you all know willowflower and mistclouds kits have reached 6 moons so it is time they were made apprentices, amberkit step forward please, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name you will be know as amberpaw fishclaw you have not had an apprentice in some moons you will be amberpaws mentor I'm sure you will train her well. Aquakit step forward from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as aquapaw, roseflower you have not had an apprentice yet you will be aquapaws mentor teach her all I taught you. Stonekit come forward from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be called stonepaw, badgerclaw you are a new warrior and are ready for your first apprentice you will be stonepaws mentor. Swiftkit step forward until you receive your warrior name you will be called swiftpaw, amberfrost you are a great warrior please pass down all you know to this apprentice. Rockkit step forward from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as rockpaw, blacktail badgerclaw is a warrior so you will be rockpaws mentor. Moonkit step forward from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as moonpaw, ashflower you will be moonpaws mentor. Rosekit step forward from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as rosepaw, berrypelt you are ready for another apprentice you will be rosepaws mentor teach her all I taught you. Sagekit step forward this kit has decided to train as a medicine cat apprentice mosspetal train her well, sagepaw you will accompany mosspetal to the moonpool at the half moon to be accepted by starclan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 training and a gathering and a prophecy

after the ceremony I approached my mentor to ask about going out to tour the territory he said yes. So after I grabbed a mouse and scorffed it down and raced to meet my mentor by the entrance so we could get going. Fishclaw saw me coming and as soon as I got there we left. As we were walking he told me interesting facts about each of the landmarks. He even taught me how to catch a fish. I tried to catch one and succeeded . My mentor said I was a natural at hunting and that tomorrow he would teach me to fight. After I caught five fish and a squirrel I picked up my prey and we went back to camp. When we got back to camp I put my prey in the fresh kill pile took a piece to each of the elders and then took a fish for myself. I took my prey over by the apprentices den to eat when out of nowhere swiftpaw comes up with a fish and lays down next to me. I just listened to her babbling non stop about the gathering tonight and how we might get to go. After I finished my fish I stretched then darkstar called out "all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting",so swiftpaw and I raced beneath the highrock as soon as everyone was there he announced the cats he was taking to the gathering. He was taking me,swiftpaw,sagepaw,mosspetal,fishclaw,amberfrost, aquapaw, and roseflower. At the gathering my mentor nudged me over to a group of apprentices and said this is my apprentice amberpaw she just became an apprentice today so this is her 1st gathering make her feel welcome he then whispered "don't give away too much information just be friendly". I was talking to the apprentices they introduced themselves as mousepaw from thunderclan,cedarpaw from windclan, and mudpaw from shadowclan. Just then the leaders called to start the gathering. Sandstar the thunderclan leader went first "prey is running well and we have three new apprentices and two new warriors, that is all". Next rowanstar the shadowclan leader went "prey is also running well we also have new apprentices we have three but sadly one of our elders died last night he will be missed,that is all".then darkstar went "prey is also running well we have two new warriors and eight new apprentices, that is all". Then the windclan leader, webstar, went. Then the gathering was over and we went home. Back at camp I padded over to the apprentices den found an empty nest and went to sleep, only to wake up moments later in a field with another cat sitting across from me. He introduced himself as cloudfeather the medicine cat before mosspetal he then told me he had a prophecy for me. The amber colored leaf will have to defeat the fallen star and take lead. When I woke up the next morning I went hunting with my mentor and then he taught me battle moves. Then when we went back to camp I got something to eat then went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 first battle and a confession

a couple moons after I had received the prophecy I went on a border patrol with my mentor. We were patrolling the shadowclan border when we found a group of rouges we were warning them to get off of our territory or else when the largest one attacked, one of the younger apprentices was sent back to get help and I kept battling the rouge until I managed to defeat him. But not long after I collapsed due to my injuries. My mentor dragged me back to camp and into mosspetal's den. I heard voices all around me and slowly opened my eyes around me I saw fishclaw,willowflower,aquapaw,swiftpaw,sagepaw,stonepaw, and surprisingly rockpaw. The moment they saw me open my eyes they all started talking to me about what I missed when I asked how long I was out sagepaw answered two moons I was shocked I asked what I missed sage paw said that fishclaw thought darkstar should give me my warrior name but darkstar wasn't agreeing. Fishclaw came running back in with darkstar who was also my father. When he saw me awake I saw him smile, or so I thought he didn't even come over to me all he did was turn to mosspetal and ask how soon I could resume my training. Mosspetal said "in a couple sunrises, remember she just woke up". "well just checking" darkstar muttered. Mosspetal looked at him then said "I thought you would care more about her she is your daughter after all". darkstar just glared at her then walked out of the den. I turned to look at my mom then asked "why doesn't he care about me did I do something wrong". My mother looked at me directly before saying "I don't think so I don't even know why we are mates yet he should like you, you look so much like him". I just shook my head and stood up to go for a walk. When I got outside the den to the camp I saw rockpaw heading out of the camp and when I hurried to catch up to him I asked if he wanted to go on a walk with me and he said yes. While we were walking rockpaw suddenly stopped and turned to face me and then said "amberpaw I love you", looking at him I realized I loved him too. So I looked him in the eyes his awesome bright green eyes and said "I love you too rockpaw". Then we turned and walked back to camp in silence. when I got back to camp I grabbed a piece of fresh kill then curled up in my nest and went to sleep. The next sunrise I was deemed healthy enough to start training again so fishclaw took me out hunting and I caught lots of fresh kill for the clan. Then he took me on a border patrol and then we went home ate then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guyz amber here plz plz plz review I want to know what you guyz think plz no negative comments though only constructive criticism srry bout the wait ive had a busy stretch just please read and enjoy**

Chapter 4 final assessments and warrior ceremonies

I was out hunting with fishclaw and I had caught lots of fresh kill it had been moons since my injury in battle and I had trained hard. On the way back to camp fishclaw asked if I was ready for my final assessments and I said "yeah I guess why", he paused for a moment and purred when we started moving again he answered "because they are tomorrow". When we got back to camp I saw aquapaw, swiftpaw, stonepaw, rockpaw, Moonpaw, and rosepaw looking excited so I guessed they got the same news I had gotten and might become warriors tomorrow. The next sunrise when fishclaw was ready to go we left camp to start my final assessments. First up was hunting I passed with flying colors. Next up was tracking and again I passed. Last up was fighting I was nervous because I wasn't as good at fighting as I was at hunting and tracking but I passed. When we got back to camp I saw the others there with huge smiles on their faces so I assumed they had passed too. I was about to walk over to them when I heard dark star's call "all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words". As soon as everyone was gathered darkstar started to speak I think it's time to make some apprentices warriors, amberpaw please step forward, Fishclaw is your apprentice ready for her warrior name. Yes he replied I have no more to teach her she is a fantastic huntress and a worthy fighter. Amberpaw do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life. I do. Then hence forth you will be called Amberleaf. Aquapaw step forward, roseflower is aquapaw ready to become a warrior. Ready and more. Aquapaw do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life. I do. Then from this moment on you will be known as Aquafeather. Stonepaw step forward, Badgerclaw is Stonepaw ready to become a warrior. He is. Stonepaw do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life. I do. Then I give you your warrior name you will be called Stoneclaw. Swiftpaw step forward, Amberfrost is Swiftpaw ready to become a warrior. Yes she is. Swiftpaw do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code even at the cost of your life. I do. Then I give you your warrior name you will be called Swiftfire. Moonpaw step forward Ashflower is Moonpaw ready to become a warrior. She is. Moonpaw do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life. I do. Then I give you your warrior name from this day on you will be called Moonsong. Rosepaw step forward. Blacktail is rosepaw ready to become a warrior. She is. Rosepaw do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life. I do. Then I give you your warrior name from this day forward you will be known as Rosecloud. After their warrior ceremonies everyone chanted their names, Amberleaf, Aquafeather, Stoneclaw, Swiftfire, Moonsong, Rosecloud, and Rockpelt. Then that moonhigh we sat vigil. After our vigil we went to bed, as we were heading to our old nests I then reminded my sister brother and friends that we were warriors now so we slept in the warriors den.


	5. Chapter 5

**guys amber again plz review I did this chapther slightly differently but plz read anyways**

Chapter 5 first patrols as warriors and a full medicine cat and kits

Sagepaw's persp

I walked out of the medicine cat den and thought about the warrior ceremonies a few sunrises ago and almost for just a second wished I had become a warrior instead. I dismissed that thought from my mind though when I heard Mosspelt calling me to go to the moonstone. As we walked to the moonstone I got some surprising news. I found out that tonight I would get my full medicine cat name I thought to myself about time my siblings and friends had been warriors for sevral sunrises now. When we got to the moonstone Mosspelt started the ceremony my full medicine cat name is Sagepool. After the ceremony I shared dreams with Starclan, and got a prophecy the prophecy was the amber colored leaf must defeat the dark cat in the stars and lead the clan, I imedietly knew that the amber colored leaf was amberleaf but I didn't know who the dark cat in the stars was until our walk home I then realized the dark cat in the stars was our father darkstar.

When we got back to camp I immediately found my sister and pulled her out on a walk and told her about the propchey only to find out she had gotten it herself a few moons earlier. I told her that it ment she had to defeat dad and she said "good he deserves it he never visited us as kits, but reason would starclan have for me to kill him he is a good leader if not a good father I just hope rockpelt will be a better father". I looked at how happy just saying his name made my sister before asking her "are you guys officially mates now". She smiled and nodded she was so happy. After the conversation I went back to camp because amberleaf needed to hunt.

When I got back to camp I found mosspetal in our den sorting herbs I told her about the prophcey and afterwards asked her if I should tell darkstar she said "not yet wait and see if you or amberleaf get it again". I thanked her then started to help her sort the herbs before telling her that amberleaf and rockpelt were mates now. Mosspetal said "I figured, amberleaf is expecting his kits". I looked at her in disbelief "how could you tell I was standing right next to her and couldn't tell". She looked at me and purred "she came to me a couple sunrises ago but asked me to keep it a secret from you she wanted to tell you herself, don't tell her I told you, im surprised she hasn't told you yet". I got up and walked out of the den to find my sister. I found her over by the warriors den sharing a large vole with rockpelt. I bet everyone else already knows shes expecting kits I thought to myself. When I relized she had hinted that she was expecting kits when we talked earlier.

Amberleaf's persp

When I got back to camp after hunting I was dissapointed that my sister had not caught my hint. So I went back to the den and found rockclaw eating a large vole and when I approched he offered to share and I said sure. Then I saw my sister crossing over to me I had figured mosspetal had told her on accident and wanted to know why I didn't tell her even though I sort of did. As she crossed over to me I turned to rockpelt and pleaded with him not to say anything about the kits to my sister yet eventully he said yes.

As my sister approched me I turned and saw aquafeather and stoneclaw also. I figured this would be the perfect time to tell them officialy because we were all together. When all four of us were together I looked at them took a deep breath then said I need to tell you guys something, im expecting rockpelt's kits. I looked around after I finished. They looked at me with surprise but also some hapiness. Finally they walked away and let me finish my vole in peace. After finishing my vole I got up stretched then walked into the den curled up in my nest and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and grabbed something to eat. After finishing I went hunting I caught three salmon two trout and a vole. When I got back from hunting I was put on a border patrol we were to patrol the thunderclan were smells of thunderclan on our side of the border. When we got back to camp one of the other warriors on the patrol reported it to darkstar and he said he would mention it at the next gathering. After coming back to camp I ate then went to bed.

The next sunrise I was put on a hunting patrol I caught the same prey as I did yesterday. Afterwards I was put on a border patrol and patroled the thunderclan border again this time I found a thunderclan warrior sharing tounges with sagepool. We kicked the thunderclan warrior off our territory. On the way back to camp I questioned sagepool about him. It turned out his name was ashstorm and that my sister loved him and that she had met him at the gathering while I was out cold and had been visiting him for a while now. And that things were starting to get pretty serious between them. I turned to face my sister and said you are so mousebrained you are a medicine cat you can not have a mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**guys I will not post any more chapters till I get at least 5 reviews so please review if you like amberstar's journey I will not continue because I don't know if you guys like it or not so please please please review I will be at school all week from 7-3 but will be home in the afternoon and will see reviews then so please review if you like amberstar also please tell me your faveorite character and I will make a chapter in their perspective and I will need kits so please give me ideas thanks and amber out**


	7. Chapter 7

**amber here I need kit ideas you can either pm me with them or put it in the reviews I will pick the 5 best ones I also have a poll posted so if you want to vote on kit names please do well enjoy the story amber is out.**

I woke up one sunrise to find my sister sagepool walking towords me. As she approched me I asked her "what do you want". She said "I just want to go for a walk". So we went for a walk. On our walk she blurted out "im expecting kits". I stared at her for a while wondering how she could be so mouse-brained before repling "and you are telling me this why". "I want you to take my kits and claim them as yours since you are having kits",she said. I glared at her "I am not doing that" I hissed "I am not taking responsibility for you breaking the medicine cat code and will make sure no one else in thunderclan will cover for you either". My sister looked at me with hurt in her eyes before saying "sorry but I thought I could trust you but I guess I cant". And with that she turned and went back to camp. I tayed out a while longer and went hunting I thought about what my sister told me and wondered if I had been kinda harsh to her but then told myself that she deserved it she should take responsibility for her own actions and not make me cover for her.

When I got back to camp I saw willowflower sitting by the warriors den. I remembered that I had not told her about the kits yet. So I crossed over and sat down next to her. She looked up from the trout she was eating and said "hi amberleaf". I had a big smile on my face "I have some big news for you but I want to wait untill rockpelt gets back". She looked pleased "well here he comes now". I smiled even bigger and waved him over to me with my tail. Willowflower smiled at the two of us "so whats the big news"she asked. Rockpelt looked at me and said "you havent told her yet". "no" I said "I was waiting for the right time, willowflower" I continued "im expecting rockpelts kits". Willowflower smiled even bigger "that's great" she said "im sure they will be lovely". I smiled and said "me too". After the conversation with willowflower I grabbed something to eat crawled into my nest and went to sleep.

The next sunrise I went out hunting. While I was out hunting I saw sagepool out gathering herbs. I crossed over to where she was and said "hi sagepool". She looked up from the bush she was at and said "hi amberleaf". Then she turned back to the bush and went back to gathering herbs. I turned and went back to hunting I caught lots of prey. After I finished hunting I went back to camp and was put on a border patrol. When I got back from the border patrol I ate then went to bed.

The next sunrise there was a clan meeting it was redkit ravenkit and lionkits apprentice ceremony. I was ravenpaws mentor willowflower was lionpaws mentor and darkstar was redpaws mentor.


	8. Chapter 8

**amber here sorry its been a while ive been busy with school stuff and other things but read and review and please give me kit names or vote on my poll also if you give me your favorite characters name i will do a chapter from their perspective. enjoy.**

"ravenpaw time to get up" I called to my apprentice. When she crawled out from the apprentices den I walked up to her and said "go grab some fresh kill and get ready for training". She looked at me excitedly then darted off to eat and get ready. A few minutes later we leave and go to the training place. When we got there we worked on her fighting moves and I taught her the proper way to catch land prey. Then we went to the river and I taught her how to catch a fish. She struggled at first but after a while she caught a few fish. After she caught three fish we went back to camp ate then went to bed. The next sunrise I took her hunting then we worked on battle moves then we went on a border patrol.

After two moons of training I handed ravenpaws training over to my brother and moved into the nursery to get ready to have my kits as I was less then half a moon away. Once I got settled the first person to visit me was sagepool who was also getting ready to have her kits. She came to ask me one more time to cover for her and I again said no. after the incident with my sister rockpelt brought me fresh kill I told him about my sister and what she was trying to do. He agreed that I shouldnt do it. After he left I went to sleep. That night I dreamed about what our kits would be like. I pictured one would look like me one would look like rock pelt and one would be a cross between the two of us.

The next sunrise when I woke up I played with the only kit in the nursery. Then I took a nap. When I woke up from my nap I visited with rockpelt for a while. Then I ate and went to bed thinking about kit names. That night starclan sent me a dream. The dream was about a battle where her dad killed her mom her brother and all her sisters and her kits. It came with a warning. If the amber colored leaf does not kill the darkened leader all branches will die. Then everything went dark.

The next sunrise I woke up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I told moonfrost to go get mosspetal or sagepool because I thought my kits were coming. Moonfrost pulled herself from her nest and exited the nursery. Once she left the nursery I felt the pain get worse. Luckily for me she came back a few minutes later with mosspetal in tow. Mosspetal looked me over and confimed that I was having my kits.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys amber here sorry if i didnt use your kit names i will use them soon probably for sagepool's litter if i did use them congrats also you could also give me more warrior names but anyways plz enjoy the chapter**

after a little while of pushing a little she kit who looked just like me was born. Shortly after her brother was born he looked just like rockpelt. Shortly after their sister was born she was a perfect mix between the both of us. When rockpelt got there we named them. The she-kit who looked just like me was named pebblekit. The tom who looked like rockpelt was named stonekit. And the she-kit who looked like both of us was named rainkit. After naming the kits I fell asleep.

The next sunrise ravenpaw was made a warrior along with her brothers lionpaw and redpaw. Their warrior names were ravenheart, lionfur, and redpelt. Then after the ceremony rockpelt came to visit his kits. After visiting with us for a while rockpelt left to get me some freshkill. He came back a little while later with a trout and a salmon. After he left I fell asleep after counting my kits to make sure all three were there.

several sunrises later my kits opened their eyes and were allowed out of the den to play for the first time. They had bluekit show them around camp. After they were shown around the four kits played mossball. After a while I called them in to take a nap after their nap rockpelt visited he played with them for a little while while I ate. As I watched the kits play with their dad I became aware of their personalities. Pebblekit was the leader she was smart and she was sort of bossy. Stonekit was like her second in command he was also smart and sort of bossy. The youngest rainkit was very shy and sort of clumsy.

The next sunrise darkstar summoned me to his den. He asked how my kits were. I responded they are fine. Then he asked why he wasn't told I was having kits. I responded "you never cared about me why should I tell you I'm having kits". He didn't respond after a while he finally asked "what did you name them". I responded "their names are pebblekit stonekit and rainkit". He then dismissed me and I went back to the nursery and fell asleep.

The next sunrise my kits played with bluekit. Then we took a nap. then rockpelt visited and played with them while I ate. Then rockpelt left to go on patrol so I nursed the kits. After I fed the kits they played for a little while. then they went to the elders den to go hear a story. After the story we all went to bed. As I fell asleep I heard the kits talking about their plans for tomorrow. I told them to go to bed and that tomorrow was another day.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey amber here sorry it took so long but I was **EXTREMLEY **busy with school and stuff but so so sorry but heres a new chapter enjoy and review**

Chapter 9

"Mom wake up" I heard pebblekit moan "we want to go outside". At three moons old the kits were such a hand full. Luckily as I was about to crawl out of my nest moonfrost offered to take them outside I thanked her and told her to make sure they stay in front of the nursery or in her sight. She nodded and said she would and exited the nursery. While she was out Willowflower came in I opened my eyes when I heard her voice and we talked for a while. After she left moonfrost came back in with all four kits in tow. After she came back in we napped for awhile. After our nap rockpelt brought the kits and I some freshkill. After I finished eating moonfrost watched my kits so rockpelt and I could go for a walk.

About a half moon later I overheard my father talking in his den with a newer warrior that the clan had just taken in. I crept closer so I could listen in, I couldn't hear everything but from what I heard it sounded as though they were planning to turn the clan evil. But to do so they would need to get everyone who was good out. My eyes widened when I heard the list it included me my mom my brother and sisters Swiftfire and her family my kits and the current deputy. As I walked away I thought about telling all the people on the list then decided against it because I thought they wouldn't believe me. When I got back to the nursery I counted my kits when I was sure all three were there I fell asleep. As I fell asleep I thought about what I had heard and how I could stop it.

Today my kits turned four moons old they were now one moon closer to becoming apprentices. As that date got closer and closer I started worrying more and more who Darkstar would pick to be their mentors. As bluekit was a moon older he would have his ceremony a moon from today. And I also thought more and more about what I had heard him and the new warrior saying. I snapped from my thoughts when Swiftfire came running up to me. "I have some really exciting news" she exclaimed. "what" I replied happily. "im expecting stoneclaw's kits". I looked at her happily before responding "when are you due". "about a moon" she replied. As I heard this news I wondered what Sagepool had done with her kits. But this time I would be a legitimate aunt.


	11. Chapter 11

**heres another chapter this ones kinda bad but plz read and review and enjoy amber out**

Chapter 10

After a moon of sharing the nursery with Swiftfire and her kits, flowerkit, puddlekit, and barkkit today was the day my kits became apprentices. I sat outside the nursery grooming pebblekit, stonekit and rainkit one last time when I heard Darkstar's call "all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the highrock" as everyone gathered my kits made their way towards the front. "Today we will make Amberleaf's kits apprentices" he paused before calling "pebblekit step forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as pebblepaw your mentor will be ravenpool". "Stonekit step forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stonepaw lionfur will be your mentor". Finally he called "rainkit step forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as rainpaw lillyfeather will be your mentor".

That day I began my warrior duties again. I went on a hunting patrol with rockpelt Aquafeather and Willowflower and caught a few fish and a water vole. Later that day I patrolled the Thunderclan border and saw them out patrolling too and I saw a couple new apprentices with them. When I got back to camp I pulled Sagepool out on a walk and asked her what she did with her kits. When she said she gave them to their dad I just nodded. After our talk we went back to camp we ate than went to our dens and went to sleep.

The next sunrise I was guarding camp when Darkstar left saying he was going for a walk. I looked at him then dismissed all suspicion and said "ok have a nice walk". He smiled sarcastically at me and said "ok you have fun guarding camp". I just nodded and let him leave camp. A little while later he came back with a fairly large group of rouges I saw them splitting up one came over to me but I managed to fight him off. Another went over to my kits I ran right over and started battling him to save my kits I saw rockpelt finish the one he was battling and come help me. I also saw one battling Willowflower and one battling Swiftfire I also saw one battling Aquafeather and my brother. I saw another heading towards Sagepool but fought him off before he could reach her.

After all the rouges were defeated my kits went out to tour the territory with their mentors and I confronted Darkstar about it all he said was I didn't know they would do that. The current deputy had died in the battle so he made me deputy in his place.


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry guys ive been really busy with school stuff and haven't had much time to work on my story but heres another chapter if you reviewed thank you if you haven't than please do I like getting them it makes me feel accomplished amber out **

Chapter 11

It was a couple sunrises after my kits became apprentices and I watched them start to blossom into fine hunters. I was out on a patrol with Pebblepaw and Stonepaw when we saw cats trespassing on our territory.

"Get off our territory" I said to the leading cat.

"Nope I don't think so not until we hunt" the cat replied.

This pissed me off so I attacked him while another warrior on my patrol sent the apprentices back to go get help. Not long after they left three warriors came to help out. Not long after they arrived the cats retreated. After they left we went back to camp and I told my dad about what had happened and he almost looked pissed.

"Why did you fight them" he yowled at me.

I looked confused then after awhile I replied "why what did you want me to do they wanted to hunt on our territory".

"Then let them hunt its greenleaf we have more than enough prey to go around" he hissed.

I ignored him and turned and walked out of his den and over to the warriors den. As I got there I saw rockpelt and laid down next to him. He looked at me for a moment.

Then he asked "what's wrong".

"My dad is just being a mousebrain as usual" I replied.

He looked at me sympathetically "im sorry".

"I know, im going to go visit Swiftfire ok" I said softly as I pulled myself up off the ground. As I headed over to the nursery I thought about how cute my nieces and nephew were. When I got to the nursery I saw flowerkit, puddlekit and barkkit outside play fighting they looked so cute. I saw Swiftfire standing aside telling them to be careful so I walked up to her and we started talking. I told her about what had happened earlier today then I told her about my conversation with my dad. She looked surprised that he would do something like that but trusted me.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys amber here this story is going to be ending soon im sorry i just dont have anymore ideas and people arent giving me anymore i will probably try to do up to 21 or 22 chapters**

Chapter 12

The next sunrise I went out hunting and caught loads of prey. When I got back to camp I arranged the patrols. That day I also tested the hunting skills of the apprentices. That evening was the gathering. The cats who went were darkstar myself stonepaw pebblepaw rainpaw their mentors rockpelt and willowflower and the medicine cats. At the gathering nothing new was reported except that riverclan had three new apprentices and three new kits and thunderclan also had three new apprentices. After the gathering we went back to camp. When we got back to camp I curled up in my nest and fell into a deep sleep. All of a sudden I heard a strange voice telling me to wake up. When I woke up I looked around confused. Then I saw a very pretty silver and white she-cat who told me I was in starclan and that she had some very important information for me. She told me that darkstar was on his last life and that the prophecy would be fulfilled soon.

The next sunrise when I woke up I heard hisses and yowls as I crawled out of the den I saw more rouges and saw darkstar fighting rockpelt. I immediately ran over and started clawing my father. Rockpelt was helping me the whole time. I was relieved when I heard the she cat I had talked to last night saying good job amberstar the prophecy is fulfilled now your father is dead you may go to the moonpool and receive your nine lives. I watched rockpelt look surprised as darkstar went limp beneath his paws. I then walked over to him and soothed him saying it was ok and that he was a villain. He looked more comfortable, I got up on the highrock and announced that dark star was dead he had attacked rockpelt and was killed. I picked my brother to be my deputy as he was training bluepaw.

After that announcement I went with mosspetal to the moonpool to receive my nine lives. When we got there she instructed me to lie down and touch my nose to the water. I did as she instructed and soon fell asleep when I woke up I was in starclan. I looked over and saw mosspetal was there too. Then I saw cloudfeather approach me. He then touched his nose to mine and said with this life I give you courage. the pain seared through me. Then he walked away and the silver and white she cat appeared she introduced herself as icewind darkstar's mother then she touched her nose to mine and said with this life I give you love. This life didn't hurt as bad as the life before had but it still hurt. Then the next cat appeared they gave me a life for leadership. Then the next cat gave me a life for compassion. Then the next cat gave me a life for wisdom. Then the next cat gave me a life for forgiveness. Then the next cat gave me a life for protection. The next cat gave me a life for listening. After they left my father appeared he touched his nose to mine and said with this life I give you second chances. Then all the cats appeared and said we now name you amberstar.

After the ceremony I woke up and went home to my clan. When I got back I curled up in my nest in the leaders den and fell asleep. That night I had no dreams and slept the best I had ever slept since I was a kit.


	14. Chapter 14

guys amber here im so sorry but I just cat continue amberstars journey right now in fact maybe not ever the reason is we just put my cat down last night and I don't feel like writing about cats and probably wont for a while again im really super sorry but im sure you understand 


End file.
